In today's medical environment, various pieces of medical equipment are used to monitor or administer care to patients in, for example, hospital critical care or emergency departments. For example, medical equipment such as ventilators are commonly used to ventilate a patient's lungs with breathing gas, so as to assist a patient when the patient's ability to breathe on his or her own is somehow impaired.
In order to properly administer a piece of medical equipment such as a ventilator, a caregiver must first set up various settings for the ventilator. Examples of commonly required settings to control a ventilator include: Peak Inspiratory Pressure (PIP) setting—limiting the peak pressure during inspiration of air; and Positive End Expiratory Pressure (PEEP) setting—limiting the peak pressure at the end of expiration of air. Many other ventilator settings may also be controlled, depending on the capability of the particular ventilator.
Likewise, medical equipment such as ventilators may also be equipped with various sensors so that a patient caregiver may monitor the condition of the patient through the ventilator. Examples of commonly monitored parameters for a ventilator include Mean Airway Pressure (MAP)—the mean pressure measured within the airway during the breathing cycle; and Tidal Volume Inspired (TVi)—measured volume of gas inhaled by the patient during a normal breath. Of course, different types of medical devices may monitor many other different patient parameters.
In addition, hospitals also have dedicated laboratories to analyze, for example, blood of a patient once the blood has been drawn from the patient. The results of the blood tests may be printed out by a lab technician and given to the health care provider, such as the doctor or nurse in charge of the patient. The care giver can then analyze the results and choose the correct course of treatment for the patient.